cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Guru Order
The Charter of the Guru Order was last updated on August 6, 2010. Preamble The Charter of Guru Order exists to protect the rights and freedoms of the sovereign nations of, and provide structure for, the Guru Order. The Guru Order is a Cyber Nations alliance that promotes and embraces a policy of peace and diplomacy over war. The Guru Order respects the rights of all member-states to govern their nations as they please, assuming they follow the rules, regulations and policies of the order. Article I - Classes of Citizen The members of the Guru Order are split into four classes of citizen, with each member-state having the opportunity to advance in position, they need only meet the requirements outlined below. * Academy Member - any nation which has properly registered on the Guru Order Forums, posted an application and has been approved by an administrator. Academy Members are entitled to take part in all alliance activities. They have one month to graduate or their membership is removed. * Guru Graduate - any nation which has successfully completed a Tech Deal and submitted a Guru Graduate Application Form. Guru Graduates are entitled to a monetary bonus, increased forum access, participation in alliance economic programs and may recruit new members to the Guru Order. * Guru Master - any nation which has made no less than 50 posts in the Guru Order Forums, registered on IRC and submitted a Guru Master Application Form. Guru Masters are entitled to a monetary bonus, are candidates for Exceptional Member Bonuses and may serve as official diplomats on behalf of the Guru Order, become Guru Guardians and take part in the Guru Order Government. * Elder - any nation which has held a full month in government as a Minister, will be graduated to Elder status. This is a rotating status, meaning that you hold onto the status for the month you are Minister and 3 months ahead of time. Elders make up the Guru Order Elders Council. Admission to the council requires the approval of the current council members and expulsion from the council can be done with a majority decision of existing members. Current Ministers also participate in the council and will keep their role if they successfully complete their term in government. Article II - Government Structure The Government of Guru Order is set out as outlined below. Each Government serves for a term of 1 month, with the Elders Council selecting the most appropriate nations for each position based on the applications submitted. All government positions require a rank of at least Guru Master. Guru Order Mentor (GOM) (Permanent) Mentor, the founder of the Guru Order, holds this position permanently in order to maintain balance within the Guru Order. # Is super-admin of the Guru Order Forums # Is the only person authorized to change the Charter of the Guru Order # May veto any decision made by the Guru Order Elders Council # Is responsible for the internal discipline of the Guru Order Guru Order Elders Council All Elders serve as members of the Elders Council. They are responsible for making decisions on behalf of the Guru Order regarding: charter changes, treaties, inter-alliance war, banning members of the Guru Order, economic programs requiring large monetary contributions or any official announcements in the Open World Forums. In the case of a decision, at least 2/3 of the Elders need to post in favor over a 48 hour period. If somebody does not respond to a post it is assumed he has nothing to note or add and hence is in full agreement with what has been said. In the case that an Elder is away, he will need to give his voting power to someone else in the Council to make a decision on his behalf, this will be stated before he leaves. # Responsible for making decisions on behalf of the Guru Order, specifically regarding treaties, inter-alliance war and major economic programs # May propose possible changes for the Charter of the Guru Order # Makes rulings on the banning of Guru Order Members # Appoints the Guru Order Government for each month Prime Minister (PM) Candidates for this position are required to be an Elder. # Is responsible for mentoring and educating all government members # Is responsible for the day-to-day running of the Guru Order # Acts as the main spokesperson for the Guru Order Minister of Security (MoS) (Appointed) # Monitors for rogue nations and spy attacks # Monitors for suspicious aid transactions # Creates new topics to deal with rogue and ghost nations # Notifies the MoFA of any other alliances' involvement # Keeps track of the Members List and notifies the admins of any deletions Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) (Appointed) # Is responsible for any matters involving other alliances # Is responsible for maintaining the internal and external embassies of the Guru Order # Is responsible for the official diplomats of the Guru Order and encouraging diplomatic activity # Monitors foreign activities on the Global Forums # Is responsible for finding tech-buying alliances when required Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA) (Appointed) # Is responsible for the Education, Donation, Finance, Trade and Recruiting Forums # Assists members in registering on the Guru Order Forums and IRC # Ensures nations receive their aid payments # Organizes trade guilds # Archives new member applications to the Recruitment and Guardian lists. # Is responsible for the Guardian Program Minister of Finance (MoF) (Appointed) # Organizes tech deals # Updates the seller and buyer lists # Provides guidance and assistance to new tech dealers # Replaces inactive sellers and buyers # Ensures nations receive their aid payments # Organises donation deals Deputy Ministers (Appointed) Each Minister may have an unlimited number of Deputy Ministers to assist in the running of their ministry. Guru Masters may hold more than deputy position, and Ministers may also serve as a deputy. Guru Masters interested in a government role are advised to serve as a deputy in their chosen ministry to gain knowledge and experience. Article III - Military Command In the event of inter-alliance war, the command structure outlined below is put into place. * Field Marshal - this position is held by the GOM. The Field Marshal acts as the leader of the army, they provide instructions for the Generals and Colonels. * General - the two Generals are each responsible for a separate division of Guru Order members, one of nations with over 2999 infrastructure and one of all nations below that. They each are responsible for active war updates with war slots and Nation Strength updated daily. * Colonel - the two Colonels each act as a second-in-command to their respective General and assist in the running of their division. Article IV - Rules and Regulations Inter-Alliance Aid All aid transactions must take place with the knowledge and consent of Guru Order Leadership. All nations are required to seek permission from the Minister of Foreign Affairs whenever sending aid to a nation outside of the Guru Order, including tech deals (unless it has been organized by the Minister of Technology). Purchasing Technology No nation is authorized to purchase technology outside of the Guru Order. The Guru Order has an extensive and efficient Tech Department organized by the Minister of Technology, so such purchases are unnecessary. Team Color All members of the Guru Order are required to be apart of the aqua sphere. Changing your team color to anything else for whatever reason is forbidden. Nuclear Weapons Nuclear weapons are never to be used as a first strike. All usage of nuclear weapons requires government authorization. Usage of nuclear weapons will only be authorized for nuclear-attack retaliation or during an inter-alliance war. Attack Policy Attacking an aligned nation for any reason is strictly prohibited. It is forbidden to attack another nation while in a tech or donation deal. Although the Guru Order allows attacks on un-aligned nations, it encourages members to refrain from such attacks. The Guru Order does not support raiders financially or militarily and has the right to punish members to participate in such attacks. Spy Policy The use of spies against another alliance for any reason is strictly prohibited. The Guru Order is opposed to any form of sabotage, any nation guilty of this is not considered a member of the Guru Order. This also includes spying within the Guru Order. Defense Policy The Prime Minister, Minister of Security and Guru Order Mentor have the authority to order a Guru Order nation to attack a specific target. The Guru Order is not obliged to compensate any target in question. Public Behaviour Members of the Guru Order are forbidden to display abusive or disrespectful behavior anywhere within the scope of Cyber Nations. Including their nation profile, another alliance's forums, the Guru Order Forums and the Cyber Nations Forums. Compensation Policy In the event a nation ever leaves the Guru Order (including if they are expelled), they are required to repay all aid bonuses they received while in the Guru Order. These include recruitment bonuses, exceptional member bonuses, Guru Graduate/Guru Master bonuses, and any loans. Larger Nation Admission Any nation with more than 2999 infrastructure wishing to join the Guru Order will be required to be interviewed by the Prime Minister before approval. Punishment The punishments for breaking any of the above rules and regulations can be varied. The severity of the punishment is decided upon based on the following factors: the nation responsible, how often the infringement occurred, the age of their nation, their alliance seniority, their role within the alliance and so on. Potential punishments can include a warning, suspension from certain activities, demotion, expulsion from the Guru Order, a fine or a ZI sentence. Category:Alliance charters Category:GO